


Sonnentreppe

by plexusfiend



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Mild Language, Romance, kind of OOC but I tried to keep it mild, kinda??, maybe smut in the future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plexusfiend/pseuds/plexusfiend
Summary: This is probably going to only be three parts. But I wanted a softer ficlet for this character. And I figured out quickly that’s EXTREMELY hard to do without making him too OOC. I’m trying!!
Relationships: Albert Wesker/You
Kudos: 20





	1. Intermission

It was quite rare for Albert Wesker to regret anything. He typically knew the consequences of his actions, and had the courage of his convictions pushing him through. However.. Watching Redfield ruin his plans _again_ infuriated him beyond belief. That man was a unnecessary nuisance. A tick that needed to be removed. Albert should’ve killed him off back in ‘98. Defying all odds, like the man usually does, he managed to regain Jill’s control. 

_ Honestly Al, if you didn’t like watching him struggle so much you could go down there, end this battle with two bullets, and be done with them. _

But he still needed more time.. He can’t end it now. Not without seeing you one last time. A brief thought passed through his head about your survival chances. 

His gloved hands gripped the railing before he sauntered back into the elevator. Let them have their little reunion. He was going to have his own.

  
There was no doubt in his mind that The Raccoon City Incident ended horribly. Umbrella’s containment procedures and emergency protocols were less than graceful, not to mention the  three  hulking idiots running around the city screwing things up even more. He and Birkin should never had relied on Tyrants. Even worse, that practically soiled his reputation with you. A small  _ding!_ broke him from his thoughts, and he exited the elevator.

Albert had backtracked a bit, back to the open cavern of flowers: the Sun Garden. His footsteps were quiet, knowing you’d be wandering amongst the flora somewhere. Despite himself, he liked that about you. Even in the Spencer estate, you’d stop and look at flowers.

Of course, that almost got you into deep shit, but you managed as best as a twenty-something year old could. 

When he’d seen you on the video feed, following the BSAA about like a lost puppy, his first reaction was his usual one: _unbridled_ _rage_.  How could you, of all people, do this to him?!  In your defense, he betrayed everyone, and that included you. And the more he settled down, the more he realized this was a chance to see you again. Perhaps he could sway you to come back.. Wouldn’t that be a treat? Oh, the look on Excella’s face would be  _so_ pleasing..

As if on cue, there you were, trying your best not to step on any of the Sonnentreppes. You were a bit bruised up, a few cuts littered your arms and one on your brow, but that didn’t take away from your beauty. “I wouldn’t get too close to them.” He called out. “They naturally produce an RSV.” The very first that Umbrella decided to utilize. 

You nearly jumped from your skin, not expecting another person to be in here. Weren’t Chris and Sheva supposed to clear it out?! A shaky arm pulled your gun from its holster, aiming at the leather-clad man.

He was dangerous, you knew that as much as everyone here. Well.. they aren’t  _here_.  You tended to get left behind. 

“Put the gun down, (y/n). I’m not here for petty fighting.” He ordered, voice carrying despite his attempt to keep it softer with you. It took a moment, but he watched you do as asked. Pacing a bit, he kept his eyes at your boots. “You always did like flowers. These are _Sonnentreppes_. The locals call them the Stairway of the Sun.” Wesker glanced at your face briefly, noting that _yes_ , you  were listening. “They belong to the Asteraceae family: daisies, chrysanthemums, dahlias.”

Your gaze fluttered down to the flowers. They were beautiful, something akin to a brilliant sunset with reds and oranges melting into each other. You wished you could touch them, but his warning was genuine. Al would know about these flowers more than you would.

“They were important to the locals. Apart of a rite of passage. Infected tribespeople, if they overcame the affects of the virus, were granted heightened speed and strength. Even immunities to similar viruses.” He continued. “That is what Umbrella intended to do in the beginning. To use these flowers to create a vaccine. But it got out of hand.”

“Yeah it did. Because _someone_ decided money was better than helping people and stabbed everyone in their backs. You and some other Umbrella bastards let monsters loose.” You spat, vehemence dripping from your voice. _Oh_ he _loved_ this side of you,  so much. “What is this, some little history lesson? Are you trying to sway me because you think you’ll appeal to my  _obnoxious altruism_?”  He’d used that phrase against you the last time you both met.

Ah, yes. You  _were_ still bruised over that. He tried his best to fight down a smirk. “My apologies. It wasn’t my intention to give you a complex that day. I felt like pointing it out to you would bring your chances of getting killed to light. Following Redfield in his hulking footsteps will get you into trouble (y/n). You’ll get hurt. Infected. Eaten. Worse. But out of everyone present,  _you’re_ the one who can’t bear to think that.” His volume grew a bit, but he still hid the desperation well. “Not to mention Redfield has left you behind  how many times now? Surviving in a pair is one thing, but by yourself? Let’s be logical.”

You hated that he was right. By yourself, you would never last. You’re as good as dead even standing here in this garden. Logic didn’t stop that pit of dread growing in your chest. Your eyes flitted between different spots on the ground before settling on a crack in the stone for a bit. What would you do? You can’t go back, you’ll be killed by the locals. You can’t go forward because Wesker won’t let you. If you stay too long in this garden, you run the risk of contracting a virus. You looked up, noticing he’d moved a bit closer. “W- what can I even do then..?”

In this moment, it’s as if the two of you were back in the RPD. None of the past few decades ever happened, and you were trusting your mentor to give you good advice.

_“I just.. don’t know how to fit in with the others.. I don’t know how to make them believe I have their backs.” You confided, sitting meekly in his side office. It took a bit of courage from you to go to someone about your doubts, especially a superior._

_“Then show them.” He had told you. “If they won’t listen, then show them you have their backs. People get clumsy, careless. Even the best of us. You be the one to keep an eye out when they aren’t.”_

_And he knew his advice sank in, when it was him that you’d gotten out of a nasty situation.  
_

“What you need to do is step back from this war that was never yours to fight.Focus on yourself for once. Be selfish. Damn the others.” He said, tone laced with something indescribable. “I’m giving you an opportunity to sit this entire thing out. Come with me, and you won’t have to worry about getting hurt anymore.” 

Be selfish? That’s a bit hard.. It goes against your entire being. You only ever wanted to help people. But.. if you continued on that route, you’d definitely die. You noticed he’d taken a few more steps, being cautious enough to not startle you off.

“I’m not asking you to get involved (y/n). I’m just asking you to come with me so you’ll be out of the line of fire.” He said, as if he knew what you were struggling with. You come along, that’s it. No strings attached.

It was hard to believe him, especially after all the hell you’d previously been through, but you found yourself nodding despite that. “Okay.. I’ll go.”


	2. Evolution

It was the fourth night you’d been here in the safe house. Well.. you couldn’t really call it a safe house. It was more like a facility, regardless, it was heavily protected and well hidden. 

You couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for snooping around though. Albert had kept his word, and you’d stayed safe. His one request was changing your phone’s location. You still kept in contact with Chris however, just to let him know you’re alive and safe. 

_I dunno what he’s planning exactly, but it’s something big. I’m talking full scale. Countries will be affected, not just towns. Whatever this new virus is, it’s bad._

Was it a virus? You weren’t sure. Maybe a parasite, like the G. 

_You need to hurry as much as you can. I’ll keep trying to dig up info. Stay safe._

Not long after you’d sent the message, he replied. You deleted it instantly. Not wanting to read his pleas for your location. 

Staying here meant you could uncover the truth about everything. But this charade couldn’t be kept up forever. Even though you were grateful for the opportunity to stay safe, you still had a job to do. One that involved putting this mess to a screeching halt. But with how unpredictable the man was, it was hard to find a time to search for what you really needed; research papers, a vaccine, hell even a way to postpone him for a while would be enough. 

You closed the filing cabinet with a huff, letting out a quiet curse under your breath. “Fuck.. _fuck_! Nothing at all?!” Where the hell was he hiding all of this? 

“What is it that you’re looking for?” His voice brought dread to your now quaking form. Busted, and with no way to play it off. You slowly turned to face him, dim lights allowing him to be even more intimidating. All he was doing was standing in the doorway, but for some reason, you kept thinking of him as a panther. _A big fucking panther who can kill you in one swipe_. Maybe it was the coat, or the felinesque eyes that bore a hole into your own. Perhaps it was his perfectly still stance. “I really hoped you’d stay put and behave yourself while I was out. Looks like I’m not the only one who betrayed someone’s trust.”

A low blow, but you supposed in some way that he was right. You winced, mostly from fear but from confusion as well. “You knew I’d try to unearth anything I could to aid the BSAA. You _knew_ that, so why even convince me to come along?! We’re on completely different sides!”

“Because you’re caught in the crossfire. You think I care about Chris’s little partner? About any of the other agents interfering?” He sneered. “What I’m doing is showing Redfield he should keep his nose out of everything.”

“By causing a _mass scale pandemic_?! You’re practically committing genocide!” You were yelling at this point, trying to appeal to whatever shred of humanity he had left. “ _None_ of these people will survive. The only reason you did is because you got lucky! You think people are going to just have a common cold and be fine?! These people are going to suffer and die, and if they happen to survive they’ll tear each other apart.”

He tilted his head at you, ever so slightly to the side. Your chest was heaving, eyes wide and brows furrowed in worry. Stress? Hurt? Anger? Fear? Maybe all of the above. You knew you were in over your head now, and essentially at his mercy. You’d even given up your gun upon growing comfortable enough. He took one step into the room, and the door slid shut behind him. You were caged now, what kind of fight would you put up? Would you beg, or take it with dignity? “A bit foolish to give up your only means of defense after changing your phones location settings, don’t you think?”

You swallowed hard, knowing it wasn’t a threat, but a promise. “I’m not going to beg.. I know what I was doing, and I knew the consequences of getting caught..”

His jaw was clenched and despite being furious with you, he knew you were doing what you thought was right. So what was his next move? Did he tear your apart, throw you to the theoretical wolves? For some reason Wesker felt he couldn’t do either of those things. “I should’ve left you in that cave.”

He’s right, he probably should have. “It would’ve been easier on both of us..” 

“It isn’t like I’m forcing you to stay here. You can go whenever you want.” But he felt, maybe even hoped, you didn’t want to. You were the only person, aside from Birkin, that he felt connected to. Maybe it was your humility that charmed him. Albert wouldn’t say he loved you, no that’s far too severe. Too permanent for him. But he would not deny that he felt for you in some way. He did care for you. 

But that also disturbed him. He was above something so pointless. Feelings didn’t matter, not now at least. “I’m going to walk away, and pretend like you didn’t even come in here. Hopefully, you’re smart enough to not do it again.” And with that, he turned. 

You couldn’t help but think of all the times you’d done the exact opposite of what he’d say when you were apart of S.T.A.R.S, and how many times he’d say he was proud despite you doing something utterly stupid. 

_You sat in his office, gazing at the tip of your boots. He’d been quiet a while, likely trying to think of a way to lessen the blow of you getting fired. You didn’t blame him, you’d disobeyed orders. after all. But you couldn’t just let Brad get himself killed._

_“I assume you know why you’re in here.” He started, voice calm despite the anger you could practically feel coming off of him in waves._

_“Yessir..” You finally met his glare. “I disobeyed direct orders, and went into a very risky situation.”_

_Albert sat back with a heavy sigh, a hand resting over his face. “(Y/n), we’re all grateful that you saved Vickers’s life, but disobeying me directly could have caused you to both be killed. And for that I’m going to have to send you on leave.”_

_Despite wanting to argue the verdict, you kept your mouth closed. Better to take it with dignity. All that mattered to you was saving your friend, and you did. Plus you got to keep your job_

_“What you did was stupid, and brave. And despite how angry I am that you didn’t listen, I’m proud of you for doing the right thing.” He graced you with a small smile, something you thought him incapable of._

_You returned the gesture with a nod. “Thank you captain.”_

This time you’d listen to him. Leaving the room, you returned to your small couch. It was your temporary bed for your length of stay. However long that was.. Your eyes locked onto his back, he was observing something on a monitor. You took a deep breath before speaking. “Al.. why are you doing all of this?”

“It depends what your definition of _all this_ is.” He replied, not turning to meet your gaze. 

“This.. entire _fiasco_. The Uroburos, the pandemic..” You clarified. “Why put people through this..?”

“The world needs to change. With progress comes evolution, with evolution comes a new era.” He explained. “I’m making humanity stronger. Weeding out the weaker links..”

You didn’t understand why he felt the need to bring about evolution, and part of you didn’t want to know. “I’m assuming that includes me too.”

“You’d be correct. Though I’d rather do this a safer way. Here, I can monitor your vitals and ensure your survival.” His voice was quiet.   
  
That wouldn’t happen. You’d make damn sure of it..


	3. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nevermind it’s dark

_I’m royally fucked._

You sat staring at your phone, that being the only sentence you could write to Chris so far. Your thumbs hovered over your keyboard, moving occasional in circles as if that would summon the correct words. 

_I think I’m going to die here. If I get caught looking through files again, I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be the end of the line. If that’s the case, use whatever info I’ve sent and do what you have to._

Your leg was bouncing, anxiety running through your veins. He was out, as per usual, and you didn’t know when he’d be back. You could be quick.. but it’d be a risk. 

Or maybe you could just leave. Meet back up with Chris and Sheva and stop trying to save someone you’ll never be able to. 

_Your arm shook as you fired at the monster behind him. It collapsed with a groan and a wet slap, old blood pouring from its rotten body. You’d just killed someone. Or.. what_ used _to be someone._

_Albert whipped around, a look of surprise and curiosity on his face. He hadn’t expected you to be here, much less to sneak up on him like that. His eyes trailed to the corpse at his feet. “Oh.”_

_“I- I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to do.” You sputtered._

_“No. No, you did the right thing. Thank you.”_

_How was he so calm about this? He could’ve been hurt or killed!_

You sighed. Your days with STARS were over, and denial was only going to make things worse. You stood, grabbed the gun from the small table beside you and headed towards the door. Now that you truly thought about it, Wesker was always against the team. Everything was just an elaborate ruse. An experiment. His time as captain was only for results. 

You could’ve just shot him last night when he was sleeping. You could’ve ended it right there. 

_Why didn’t you?_

You swallowed hard, descending to the floors below. The facility was empty, nothing littered the halls. Not even BOWs. It was eerie to say the least, and it did nothing to stop the chills spreading over your skin. 

“So you’ve made your decision.” His voice stopped you in your tracks. 

Run. _Don’t_ fight. Just run. 

“I have..” You didn’t turn to look at him.

“So be it.”

_“So you’ve made your decision.” He gazed at your trembling form, taking refuge behind Chris’s larger form. Your eyes flickered from him, to the tyrant behind thick glass._

_“I have..”_

_Wesker scoffed, aim unwavering from the nuisance in front of him. “So be it.”_

_His finger squeezed only slightly before the creature burst from the glass, sharpened bone piercing the captain’s torso._

_“Shit..” Chris breathed, pushing you back further._

The sight would always be stuck in your mind. The sickening crunch, the smell of blood, the gory sight when he was disemboweled. 

You thought, at the time, that it was a fitting death for the traitor.  And yet you still felt _devastated_ at the time.

The small click of his gun pulled you from your thoughts. “I’ll give you five minutes.” And then he was going to hunt you down. 

You didn’t hesitate to bolt from your spot. Five minutes?! That wasn’t enough time! The building was huge!

You jumped down stairs when you could, taking shortcuts to try and get yourself to the exit as fast as you could. These five minutes felt like an eternity. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!” You panicked, deciding that you’d pick a hiding place instead. Being loud would only alert him. You picked a crate, and squeezed into it. A tight fit, but you were hidden. You focused on calming your quick breath. He had to be on his way by now. 

Albert couldn’t help but feel giddy about your little game. Perhaps it was his own sick sense of sadism. He wanted to see you cower and beg once he finally caught up. He couldn’t hear your footsteps anymore. You’d picked hide and seek instead of tag. The thought made him smile.  
  


_You’d hidden yourself in a small supply closet, hiding from the reptilian monster that was on your tail. You could hear its clicking, its growling. A sick game of hide and seek._

_Albert weighed his options. Kill the beast, earn your trust even more. Or let you fight it, and see the outcome. It was a hard decision, but he decided that seeing you fall to such a failed creature disappointed him._

_Two loud gunshots made you jump, your shoulder knocking a few things down from the shelves. You recoiled when the door swung open, but the breath you were holding forcefully escaped your chest at the sight of the familiar man. “Captain Wesker..” Relief flooded over you._

_“You seem to have gotten yourself into a sticky situation.”_

Despite no longer hearing your footsteps, your heartbeat had replaced them. It was _so loud, so fast_. Your blood was rushing with adrenaline. It was almost intoxicating. “Found you.” He ripped the top of the crate away, metal meeting metal as it hit the wall. 

You recoiled when it swung open, dread filling your senses at the sight of the angered man. “Wait no-!” You tried you plea as he snatched you up by your vest, slamming you into the wall beside you. The wind was knocked out from your lungs. 

“I gave you shelter, a safe place to sleep. I gave you lenience when you betrayed my trust and this is how you decide to repay me? By running back to _Redfield_?”

Maybe he did have an affinity for you. “I could’ve given you _everything_ (y/n). A new sense of purpose. A gift. Unlimited power.” He growled. 

He pinned you with his arm, free hand snatching your jaw to force your gaze to his. “Such a shame.. you won’t even fight back? Where’s the tenacity you had back in ‘98? Did it die along with your friends?”

His words stung, but he wasn’t wrong. Maybe it had died along with your team. You managed to knee him in the stomach, though clearly not hard enough. His grip only tightened. 

_If you could just get to your gun!_

“I can’t let you kill anymore people..” You whimpered, as if logic would help you at this point. 

He snorted, frown evident. If he could show you a higher plane of existence, maybe you’d understand. He could start off small. Just a small dose of-

_The flowers_. “Perhaps I can change your mind.”


End file.
